Doors and Windows
by 1h2a34
Summary: Melanie is shipped off to live with her half-brother Sam. She seems like an angle to everyone,but her self. She has many problems just waiting to flush out. Will Sam,Seth,or one of her other 6 siblings be able to uncover them. Written with jessblack1121.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ahhh! I'm writing a new story with my big sis, Jessblack1121. She's the best sister in the world. It's called Doors and Windows. Also a big thank you too Rushedforlife. She made up Melanie and my sister introduced me to her. I'm really excited about this story!**

* * *

**Chp.1 (A new home)**

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Mom said trying to comfort me. I was just told that she couldn't afford me anymore and was shipping my ass off to La Push, Washington to live with Sam. Sam was my half-brother on my dad's side. Well more like my sperm donor's side. I had actually never met Joshua. My mom had an affair. She was married to Garret Bache till the day he died. Unfortunately that day was exactly a month ago and mom had run out of money. I'm not really sure why she chose to send me to Sam's. I mean she could have sent Isla or Trevor instead of me. Or if she really wanted to get rid of me she could have sent me to live with Kyle, Joey or Angelica even though me and Angie aren't on the best of terms. Anyone would have been better than Sam, but I guess he's the only one who could take me in.

You're probably a little confused right now, so I'll explain it all to you. My name is Melanie Angel Bache-Uley. I'm turning fifteen soon. I can't wait till then. I'll be one year closer to driving. I have four half-brothers and two half-sisters. They all belong to Garrett and mom except for Sam.

First is Kyle and he's 28. He can't take me in, because Veronica, his wife, doesn't like me. They also just had a daughter, Jamie, and moved to New York, so I guess money is a little tight. After Kyle is Joey he's 23. Joey got his girlfriend knocked up and she died during childbirth. Luckily the baby, Logan, survived. I'm sure if Logan wasn't here Joey would have gone completely crazy. Mom didn't even bother to ask him. After him is Angie or Angelica. She's 21 and still getting her life together. She's recently engaged and a certified bitch. Needless to say we don't get along. After Angie is Bobby. He's 19, so he's in college. I obviously can't live with him. Now comes us three, the babies of the family. The ones mom can get rid of, so she doesn't go bankrupt. Isla is 17 and she is my best friend. I guess mom isn't shipping her away, because she only has to care for her another year. Then me. I'm turning 15 soon like I said. Not much to say except I'm a firm believer in the fact that women are equal to mean if not better. I also hate sports, but I love the arts. Maybe mom doesn't want me because she likes sports. On to the real baby of the family, Trevor is only ten and in elementary school. He is a momma's boy true and through. I guess we all get why she isn't sending him away. So I guess I get why mom, no Shaylyn, is sending me away to my twenty four year old half-brother I've only met a handful of times. It's because I'm disposable.

"When's my plane leave?" I asked her with a blank face. She doesn't deserve my emotions.

"Tomorrow." She said trying to bring me into a hug. I pulled away from her and ran to my room. On my way out I sent her a glare. One thing about me is that you never forget my glares. I hope for as long as she lives that whenever she thinks of me that she will close her eyes and see my ice blue eyes filled with anger and hurt. I hope she suffers.

* * *

After I had packed my things away very loudly and a small temper tantrum I was running through one of the many poor neighborhoods in Meno, South Dakota. I wound my way around the streets getting cold, because of the clouds. It was almost always cloudy it seemed. I climbed over a fence and landed in Joey's backyard. I immediately heard little Logan crying inside and Joey pleading with him to just shut up. I walked inside and took Logan from Joey's arms. Logan stopped crying and fell asleep instantly. I'm a baby miracle worker. I put Logan down in his crib and walked into the kitchen with a smiling tired Joey.

"Thank you." He said grabbing a beer for himself. He threw me my favorite thing in the whole world, a cupcake. Joey may seem all tough and stuff, but he can bake!

"I'm leaving tomorrow." I said wanting to cry. I may be a loud and normally aggressive person, but family was important and mine was leaving me.

"I know. Trevor called awhile ago and told me."

"I don't want to leave. I barely even know Sam!" I said starting to cry. Joey came over to me and brought me into his arms. I'm not a touchy feely type of person, but Joey is different. I let him get away with a lot.

"Mel we've all met him. He isn't that bad. Remember his girlfriend Emily? She makes better cookies than I do." He said trying to calm me down, but he failed.

"I like cupcakes though!" I wailed at him. It's truly a good thing Logan is a deep sleeper, because the neighbors must be able to hear me crying. He rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and pulled away from him. "Don't tell anyone I cried." I said to him.

"You cried?" he asked me playing along. God, I'm going to miss him.

"I'll see you on the flip side." I said to him. I went into Logan's room and snapped a picture of him. FYI I always have my camera on me. I smiled and climbed out of his bedroom window. I may not like sports, but I hate doors. If I ran the world people would only have windows no doors, because doors are for final goodbyes. And I refuse to let anything be final.

* * *

I sat on the crowded plane trying to relax. I hate cramped spaces and I'm in one right down. Also the flight attendant, who I hate, just announced that we would be landing, I mean falling out of the sky, in about a minute. I placed my head in between my knees as the plane, made it's descent to land. I looked up after an eternity when someone touched my shoulder.

"It's time to go sweetie." The flight attendant said in a too cherry voice. I looked around and realized I was the last person on the plane. Very quickly I jumped up and ran off the plane. The lady laughed like a hyena at me. I turned around and flipped her the bird. I ran all the way to baggage claim where Sam would be meeting me. I stood there not even bother to look for my bags. If I remember correctly Sam was pretty strong, so I would let him get them for me.

I looked around for anyone who looked remotely like a giant. My eyes immediately landed on him. I did not remember him that big! He hadn't spotted me yet, so I stood there and studied his face. We had the same light tan, big lips, and heart shaped faces. The only difference is he can pull it off. I took a quick breath and made my way over to him.

"Sam?" I asked as I got near. He looked down at me and smiled brightly. He looked to be at least six foot which made my 5'3 stature look insanely short.

"Hey Melanie. How was your flight?" He asked me. I flipped my long curly black hair over my shoulder.

"It was fine besides the fact everyone treated me like I was four and I was shmushed into a window seat. Oh and maybe the fact I hate flying made the flight less enjoyable." I said with my anger slowly building up. He gave me a look and I smiled. "Sorry. I'm just a little mad at my mom." I said quietly.

"Understandable. Come on let's get your bags and go home. Emily's dying to see you." Sam said in a deep voice. I nodded and we made our way over to baggage claim. I pointed out my four bags. He got three and I got my one rolling suitcase. We got to his beat up old truck quickly. I loved the way the rustiness of the car clashed with the city backdrop. I dropped my bag and rummaged around for my camera. I snapped a few pictures and smiled. "Kim likes photography too." Sam said bringing me out of my world. When I'm behind my camera it's like I'm in a different better place.

"Who's Kim?"

"Jared's girlfriend."

"Who's Jared?"

"Oh! He works for me." He said picking up my last bag and putting it in the car. I nodded and thanked him. We got in the car and made our way to my new house. My new life.

* * *

**AN: You better review! The second chapter is done and sitting on my computer begging to be read. **


	2. Muffin Hater

**AN: Seriously you guys are the best. I already have several reviews, alerts, and likes. Keep it coming!**

* * *

**Chp.2(Muffin hater.)**

"Everyone this is Melanie." Sam said as we stood in his living room. I was in heaven right now because the room was filled with half naked men.

"Mel. I go by Mel." I said turning red as the attention fell onto me. I stood there and played with the hem of my dress.

"Hi! I'm Seth." One of the men said to me. He sounded too happy for a grown adult. I smiled kindly at him.

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" I asked. All of the guys started laughing.

"I'm 15."

"You guys aren't on steroids. Are you?" I asked them. I was again answered by laughter.

"Well I don't know about them, but this is all natural." Seth smiled at me while running his hand down his side.

"Good to know." I laughed at him. I liked this kid. "So should I assign you guys all numbers or do you have names?" I asked them.

"Oh well I'm Seth! This is Quil, Jake, and Embry and they are 16. Paul and Jared are 18. Collin and Brady are 13. Last but certainly not least is Leah who is 24." Seth said pointing them all out. I honestly wasn't listening I was too fascinated by Seth's gorgeous abs. How I would love to run my hands up those. _WHAT AM I THINKING? _

"So you all work for Sam?" I asked not knowing what to say. They all got really quiet and the atmosphere seemed to change.

"You could say that." Seth said after a minute. I nodded wondering what exactly they did, but I was not going to ask.

"Well I'm going to go unpack." I said leaving the room quickly. Sam had already showed me my room and placed my bags upstairs. I went in and shut the door behind me. My room was actually way bigger than my old one at home. I even had a TV in one corner. Mom and Garrett never let us have TVs in our rooms. The walls were a light purple and I had a basic black bed. I slumped against the door as I heard a shrill noise come from my pocket. I had one new text message.

**Imma comin 2 visit in 4 weeks!-Isla**

Great I had a month until I could see her again. How on earth was I going to survive? Maybe with a big ol' piece of Seth. _Did I just say that? No I couldn't possible have…_

* * *

"Mel!" Emily squealed pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Hi." I said politely. Emily released me and smiled.

"Did you like your room?"

"Yes. Purple's my favorite color."

"Come sit. I'll introduce you to the girls." Emily said dragging me into the kitchen. I followed without much choice and was greeted by two gorgeous women and a toddler. "This is Rachel Kim, and Claire." She said motioning to who was who.

"Kim as in Jared's girlfriend?" I asked a girl who was rather plain, but in her own way was striking.

"Yes?" She replied confused.

"Sam said I'd like you." I said taking a seat next to her as the timer on the oven went off. All of the guys ran in and grabbed whatever Emily had just taken out of the bowl. I gasped at how animalistic they were. You know in Mean girls how Lindsay Lohan's character views everyone in the cafeteria like animals, but it's only her imagination. Mine wasn't my imagination, they were all freaking pigs. Seth walked over to me with a plate. He set one down in front of me.

"Emily's muffins are the best thing in this world." He said taking a bite of his own. I pushed back the plate.

"I hate muffins." I said emphasizing the hate. "All they are are wannabe cupcakes." The room went silent and everyone looked at me speechless. "Sorry. Just preaching the truth." I said looking at my muffin. Seth forced out a laugh and I grabbed the muffin taking a big bite. _Needs sugar. And icing. _Everyone thankfully looked away. I discreetly spit out the bite of muffin.

"You didn't have to eat it." Seth said laughing.

"Yes I did! They would have kept staring at me." I said loudly. This caused him to laugh more.

"Listen if any of them make…. which one makes you the most uncomfortable?" Seth asked me switching questions half way through.

"Him." I said pointing to one of the guys.

"Jared really? Well he's scared shitless of ducks." Seth said with a wild grin.

"Anatidaephobia" I screamed.

"No! Seth what did you say?" Jared asked him rather loudly. I laughed as did Kim.

"I always make fun of him for that!" Kim laughed. She started to make duck noises and I laughed at her like an insane person. Jared looked helpless and mortified. He tried to make Kim stop, but she wouldn't. He did the only logical thing possible and kissed her. Let me tell you one thing that shut all of us up and I looked away. I looked over to see…Leah walking out of the room. I jumped up and followed her as Kim and Jared followed by Emily and Sam started kissing. Paul and Rachel had already managed to leave so they could do god knows what.

"Hey Leah? Why so glum, Sugar plum?" I asked her as she sat looking up at the sky. She looked at me and scowled. I glared right back which made her laugh. "Too much?"

"Sam and I were going to get married." She spat. Ouch…. I wonder what happened.

"I thought him and Emily were together?" I said confused.

"Oh they are. Trust me, but Sam meet Emily when we were going out. He left me for her."

"What!"

"The best part is he gave me no explanation. Then I…started working for him and I found out why he left me. Now he expects me to get over it." She said leaning back. I came over and put my face in hers.

"He's a dick. She's even worse. Now get over! Don't let him ruin you. Love is only here to hurt us.' I said fiercely to her. I liked the Leah that scowled at me better. I'm not sure why she just let her walls fall around me.

"Bad breakup?" She asked sitting back up.

"More like all my siblings left me because of it and love almost killed my brother." I said rolling my eyes. Why was I telling her this?

"I hate muffins too." She said standing up and walking away. I laughed and looked around. I sense a friendship forming, but I think a walk would be fun right now! I began walking down the worn road praying I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

**AN: Hailey98Lynn asked me to update, so I did! Thank her and leave a review.**


	3. Rain Clouds

**Chp3(Rain Clouds)  
**

I was used to clouds. We had them all the time back home, but clouds that produced rain now that's a different story. I was just walking down the middle of the road trying to find my way back to Sam's. Let me tell you one thing. It's easier to get lost in a tiny town then in a big city. Like I said I was just walking around lost when it started sprinkling. I welcomed the warm mist and even began to snap pictures of puddles. Then all hell broke loose and the heavens threw down rain drops the size of bombs. They smacked me all over, and I don't want to sound like a wimp or anything but they hurt! The rain grew harder and I just knew this was the end. I would be lost in this blur of cold rain forever.

I made my way into the nearby woods hoping they would provide some cover. Luckily for me they did. I sat down in the mud under a tree and felt tears well up in my eyes. The funny thing is I never cry, but the last two days that seems to be all I want to do. I looked into one of the puddles that was quickly forming by my feet. I was hideous. I had mascara running down my face and my cheeks had turned a bright red. My shirt was drenched making my overly big chest even bigger and highlighting my jelly rolls. My eyes were red and looked even closer together than normal. I hope someone finds me soon, but at the same time I hope no one sees me like this. I don't want them to think of me as the weak little girl I am right now. That little girl isn't me. I'm the girl everyone feared at school and it wasn't because my brothers and sisters would kill them for being mean to me it was because I would kill them if they tried anything.

I looked up as a twig snapped in front of me and I gasped. Two very big wolves stood in front of me. I saw in a survival show once that you're supposed to show the animal who's boss if you don't want to get eaten, or maybe that was Snow Dogs. The wolves were the size of horses. The smaller one was sandy colored and the bigger one was jet black. I snapped a picture of my blotchy face. My camera was positioned so the wolves would be in the background. I gulped and stood up. I walked over to the big black one, because he looked the most likely to eat me.

"Listen pup! I'm having a pretty shitty day and I'm wet. I really don't think you want to mess with me right now." I yelled at it. The sandy one barked what sounded like a laugh and I began to shake hard. They both backed up cautiously from me. "That's right just run away! Leave me like my parents did." I screamed. My shaking began to take over my body and I panicked. What was going on? I fell into a tree as the wind blew. One of the branches dipped in the wind. Water that had been resting in it's leaves flowed down on me and I cursed. My shaking however stopped and the wolves had left, but standing there was none other than Seth. I sighed and let my body take over. I was found and I would be safe. I let my body go slack and I fell to the ground.

* * *

"She was about to phase!" Seth whisper yelled waking me up. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. Instead of panicking I just laid there and listened into Seth's conversation.

"Seth calm down. I don't think she'll phase okay? She's had a rough life and it all just came boiling out today." Sam said in a warning tone. What the hell did he mean by rough life? My life was fine. Why the hell doesn't he think my life was fine? It's been better than his!

"She was a mere second away!" He yelled, and I heard several shushes.

"But she didn't. I don't like the idea of her phasing either, so I want everyone to be extra kind to her and try to make this a stress free environment for the next week or two." Sam ordered them. I heard a grumble of 'fines' and 'okays.' I even heard a 'whatever super dope.' Come from someone. Let me tell you now, I love the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Whoever just called Sam 'super dope' is my new best friend. I smiled and suppressed a small giggle.

"uh. Guys she's smiling." Someone said. I immediately tried to hide my smile, but it reappeared and I laughed. My eyes finally opened and I sat up. I quickly laid back down and shut my eyes, because the world seemed to be spinning and the sun must be in the corner of the room.

"Melanie! What happened?" Seth asked grabbing my hand. I opened my eyes and shut them quickly. "Embry lights please." Seth growled out. I opened my eyes and gladly thanked him.

"I went for a walk and it started raining. I'm fine." I said swinging my legs off the couch. Seth pushed me gently back down.

"You passed out!"

"Only because I let myself! I was safe the whole time anyways." I said not understanding what gave him the right to question me.

"Mel. I'm fine with you leaving the house whenever, but you need to tell someone where you are going." Sam scolded me from across the room. I looked at him and my mouth fell open.

"Who made you the boss?" I replied sharply. Why was everyone acting like I had almost died?

"Well you live under my house, so you'll live under my rules." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Funny. I do that when I'm trying not to explode.

"Really couldn't come up with a better comeback?" I said with pity clearly evident in my voice. A trick I learned from my mother.

"Melanie." He said in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you want to use my full name might as well use it all. It's Melanie Angel Bache-Uley. I normally leave off the Uley part, but my mom insisted I have some part of our dad's name in mine." I said like we were having a normal conversation.

"If you think you're going to get to me by bringing up our dad you are sadly mistaken. Your mother is probably the only one who hates him more than I do." Sam said to me like I was a small child.

"God! Why did you even take me in?" I asked him annoyed. I was using it as a mean thing to say, but that question really had been bothering me.

"You know why. Why don't you tell everyone." He said motioning to the living room full of people. Some looked amused, some shocked, others scared.

"No comment." I said glaring at him. He held my glare, which really bothered me. I did the thing that would catch him off guard the most. I glared at the girl he loved. No not Emily. Everyone would see that coming from a mile away. I glared at Leah. I got up off the couch and ignored the pounding sensation in my head. I pushed my way out of the room bumping into Leah hard. I just knew that that small act of retaliation would send him over the edge. I heard what I had been listening for as I made my way upstairs.

"I'm this close to killing her." He said trying to calm down. I did one last thing knowing I would regret it in the end. I slammed my door shut with such force the house shook. I honestly didn't know I was that strong! I heard a growl erupt from down stairs and a door fly open. I ran to my window and smiled innocently as Sam stormed out of the house into the woods shaking with anger.

"Whoopsies." I said shrugging my shoulder and rubbing my hands together. I continued looking out my window as Leah walked out. She looked up at me and smiled. She formed a heart with her hands and ran away towards the woods. I laughed at her simple act. Two long howls erupted from the woods. "I wonder if they're my wolves?" I thought out loud. My hands went to my neck and I gasped realizing my camera wasn't there.

* * *

**AN: Did you like? Firs,t of I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this story as much as I do. Secondly, Seth imprinted on Mel. Leah and Mel are just going to be good friends. Last but certainly not least, REVIEW please! **


	4. My baby

**Chp.4(My baby)**

I raced down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Where is it?" I yelled throwing the cushions off of the couch. Emily came in with Embry and Paul I think.

"What in the world are you doing?" Emily asked me as I continued to destroy her living room. I didn't answer as I moved to the loveseat to dismantle. I felt a very hot hand on my shoulder as I threw back a pillow.

"Stop." Said the voice that belonged to my hero. The guy that called Sam 'super dope.' It was Embry. Figures the guy with the funny name would be the funny one.

"Hey you called Sam super dope. Right?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah. Wait! You heard us talking." Embry said panicked.

"I did. I'm really confused as to what you all said, but that's beside the point." I said as I went back to tearing up the loveseat.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Another deep voice asked me. Paul.

"If you must know I'm looking for my baby." I snapped at him. They all gave me a quizzical look. I sighed and shook my head. "My camera. Have you seen it?" I asked them slapping my forehead. They all chorused 'no' and Emily tsked.

"You destroy my living room for a camera?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes! It's my reason for existence. Now don't just stand there either look or leave." I said to all of them. Paul left and Embry came over and started poking around the room. I glared at Emily who was just standing there. She muttered something and left the room. "Seems like you're the only nice one." I said to Embry.

"Seems like you're a bitch in training." He said causing my anger to rise to a whole new level.

"Listen Embryo. I like you. Don't ruin it." I said with a fake smile. He smirked at me and winked.

"Got it." He said as I threw a pillow at him. He quickly threw one back, and before I knew it we were having a pillow fight. Several of the pillows broke causing feathers to fly around the room. I heard a cough come from the doorway.

"No fair! I always miss out on the fun."Seth said with a perfected pout on his face. I relaxed visibly when I realized it was just him and not Emily. Embry tapped my shoulder and winked. I got his secret message and grabbed a pillow.

"Now!" Embry yelled as we both launched pillows at Seth. Seth held his arms up to protect his face and screamed.

"Not fair! No teams!" Seth yelled snatching one of the pillows out of the air. He charged forward and hit me hard with one. I gasped and hit him right back. Embry hit me and Seth hit Embry. I flung pillows around and coughed as feathers surrounded me. I smacked something hard and heard something shatter. I immediately stopped swinging as did Seth and Embry. I heard footsteps run towards us and a loud gasp.

"What in the world?" Emily said at a loss for words as she took in the sight. A lamp was shattered on the floor and the couch was overturned. Pillows littered the floor and feathers floated about.

"We were attacked by vampires." I said using the excuse I always used on my mother. Emily looked at me horrified and Embry and Seth let out nervous laughs.

"She's just kidding." Seth said waving his hand to get a feather out of his face. Emily sighed and looked at us with annoyance.

"Pick it up." She said walking back into the kitchen. I have a strange feeling Emily isn't my number one fan. The boys immediately moved to pick up the mess. I see who really wears the pants in this house, and it isn't Sam. I moved to help them as I remembered what I came down for.

"Have you seen my camera?" I asked Seth as my panic returned.

"No…" He said confused.

"I have to go find it." I said walking out of the room. Seth quickly followed me.

"I'll take you back to where I found you. Maybe it's there." Seth said smiling at me.

"What about Embry?" I asked him feeling bad that we were abandoning him with a messy room and an unhappy Emily.

"He's a big boy. He'll be fine." Seth said ushering me out of the house. I started for the woods, but Seth steered me the other way. "This way." He said redirecting me towards the road.

"You need to take me the exact way you took me home. I know I had my camera right before I fainted." I said pulling him towards the woods.

"I will. Let's just go this way. The woods aren't the safest place in the world." He said walking back towards the roads.

"You mean the wolves?" I asked him. He tensed up and looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Yeah." He said in a funny voice.

"I yelled at them earlier and they ran away. They won't hurt us. Besides you look like you could take them." I said taking a step towards the woods. Seth smiled slightly. "Are you coming or are you just going to smile at me?" I asked taking off. Seth came and matched his pace with my brisk one.

"Fine, but we leave if I say so." Seth said taking the lead.

"Fine, but you better have a good reason to leave." I said smirking at him.

"So why did you move here?" Seth asked me. My face fell slightly at the reminder of my life. My secretes. My pain."You don't have to answer." Seth said when he noticed my change in attitude.

"It's fine. My mom ran out of money after my dad died." I said.

"Joshua died!" Seth exclaimed thinking of Sam's dad.

"No! I meant my mom's husband who fathered all of my other siblings. He raised my like his own." I explained quickly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said looking down. "My dad died too."

"Recently?"

"Two years ago. You?"

"A month and a half, but we saw it coming for awhile. He had cancer." I said looking at him. It's not fair that we lost our dads. It seems as if the good are always punished while the bad are rewarded.

"So what did you like to do back at home?" He asked me changing the subject.

"Well taking pictures obviously. I used to paint, but haven't for awhile. I normally just hung out with Isla or Joey." I said.

"Who are they?" Seth said with a hint of jealousy. Did he think Joey was a boyfriend?

"Sister and brother. Isla is in high school. She's my best friend and Joey just had a baby, so I help him out a lot."

"Cool." Seth said letting out a breath.

"Yeah. So what do you do?"

"Well I love Call of Duty. I'm a complete nerd when it comes to that and I like to eat." Seth said nodding.

"I bet I can beat you." I said smiling innocently.

"No. That's impossible. I never lose."

"But you've never played me." I said as Seth stopped moving. He bent down by the tree from earlier. Don't ask, but yes I do remember the tree for some reason.

"Winner gets this." He said holding up my camera.

"You found it!" I said reaching for it.

"You have to play for it." He said holding it up high.

"That's so not fair. Give it back." I yelled stomping my foot.

"If you think you are such a good player you will play for it." Seth said.

"Fine, but I will win." I said walking ahead of him. Seth laughed and quickly ran after me.

* * *

"She did not just do that." Embry said with his mouth hanging open.

"Impossible."

"She had to have cheated."

"But she's a girl!"

These were all of the responses that came flying into the air as I shot Seth. I had beaten the supposed grand champ at Call of Duty.

"First off. I did not cheat." I said eyeing down the boys. "Secondly, Yes I don't have a penis. Does that mean I'm worse off than you?" I asked them with a glare. Embry opened his mouth, but I held up my hand. "Don't answer that. I can do anything you all can do, and I can probably even do it better." I said smugly. I looked over at Seth who was staring at the screen.

"I lost." He said with a blank face.

"You did." I agreed in a sing song voice. I placed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed my camera out of his lap. "I'll be taking this." I winked as he blushed form my kiss. The guys all chuckled at me. "So who's ass am I kicking next?" I asked with a cocky grin. Their hands all shot up and I rolled my eyes. I knew what I was doing tonight.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't as eventful as I had planned. My creative juices aren't flowing anymore like they used to. I need some inspiration. Maybe some reviews. BTW I know nothing about Call of Duty, so sorry if I said something majorly wrong about it. REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah…. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


	5. Boiling

**Chp.5(Boiling)**

_Anger coursed through me as my mother sent me a weak glare. She was trying to be tuff, but she wasn't. No one is. At least not is when they need to be. I glared back at her with pure hatred burning through my eyes. She winced in pain as if my look was hurting her. I'm tuff. I'm tuff, because I don't have to be. I could just curl up and cry and I would still be okay, but I choose not to. I choose to be tuff. _

"_Leave. He died because of you!" Mother threw the words at me like daggers. They cut deep inside of me and I bled onto the floor._

"_It's not my fault." I said through gritted teeth._

"_You're the one who told him it was okay to die! He hated me, because you were born. I should have just had an abortion!" My mother ranted at me. Her rant turned into a blood curdling scream that belongs in hell as I lunged at her. My teeth sunk deep into her neck and I swung my head from side to side. I raked my nails down on her like they were claws. I sliced through her like butter until her body turned cold and she was unrecognizable. _

_I stepped back squaring my shoulders as I backed away. Fire coursed through me and I let out a scream. It wasn't a scream though. A strangled howl ripped through the air. All of a sudden I saw a reflection in a nearby mirror. Two steely eyes stared back at me. They were framed with thick lashes and a furry face. I shook my head wondering where the beast was at, but the reflection moved at time with me. I snarled at myself, and the beast snarled back. I looked down at my feet to see two gigantic black paws. I had become my childhood nightmare. I had become a beast._

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed as I hit the floor with a thud. My eyes flew open and I looked down. I wiggled my fingers and smiled. It was all just a dream. It had to be just a dream. I felt a prick of wetness slid down my face. I quickly wiped away the stray tear and listened to make sure no one had heard me. Sure enough no one was coming, but several people talked in hushed voices. I opened my door slightly and stood out in the hall. They must all be downstairs. I still was unable to hear the voices clearly, so I slid down the stair rail with grace. I landed ever so silently on the cold wood floor, my socks absorbing the impact and not making any noise. I craned my neck and easily heard the voices.

"I'm sorry." I heard Seth say harshly. Anger boiled inside of me, but I pushed it back to my quickly over flowing pile of pent up emotions. Who would make my happy go-lucky Seth talk like that? Whoever it was I would kill. _Did I say __**my **__Seth? Shake it off Melly. _

"I don't want you two dating." Sam said calmly. Of course it would be him to make Seth made. Let's just add that to the list.

"I just met her. Don't you think it will take awhile? Or do you just think I'm going to have sex with her the moment we are alone?" Seth asked with a smirk on his face. I held in a laugh at this. The thing about smirks is that they can be playful or spiteful. The best part is you can hear a spiteful one and I heard him smirk.

"Listen you are to be nothing more than a friend for now. I can tell you one thing she does not need another person to worry about." Sam said starting out in a firm voice, but it quickly grew weaker.

"Why Sam? Why do you say these little cryptic things about her? What am I not being told?" Seth said raising his voice a little. I heard his chair slam to the ground as he jumped up. "Do not look at me like that!" Seth whispered yelled. I shook my head wanting to tear into Sam as I had my mother in my dream. What was he saying to Seth about me? How much did my mom tell him? How much did my siblings tell him, because my mom knew almost nothing?

"Seth maybe you should go calm down." A new voice said quietly. Embry. Why was he involved in their conversation and did Seth like me? There are so many questions and not enough energy to answer all of them.

I walked into the room as they continued to fight. They all went silent when they saw me.

"Just getting some ice." I said flatly.

"Are you hurt?" Seth asked me panicked. He immediately was at my side. I pushed him away with all my might. He stumbled backwards and everyone looked shocked.

"I'm fine." I said with an icy glare. I turned my head to Sam. "Sam we need to talk now. The rest of you can leave." I said staring at Sam. The boys glanced at Sam, but hesitantly got up and left. Embry more or less dragged Seth out though.

"What's up?" Sam asked me casually. I raised my eyebrow. "Did the guys do something?" He asked sounding amused.

"No! You did though." I whispered yelled. I did not want Emily to come in here.

"What did I do?" Sam asked hurt.

"What did they tell you?" I asked referring to my siblings. I wanted to know what Sam had been hinting at to Seth that made him upset.

"Nothing. I just know that you are hurt, because of Garret dying and your mom shipping you off here." Sam said making a move towards me.

"Don't tell me why I'm messed up!" I growled at him. Sam took a step back.

"You aren't messed up. If anything your mom is for blaming you for his death." Sam said softly.

"Don't talk about my mom. You don't know her." I said with anger evident. I looked down and noticed I was shaking again.

"Mel. Calm down." Sam said taking another step back. I quickly covered the distance and put my finger in his face.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when you are bringing up stuff I don't want to talk about and you talk about my family?" I asked shaking even more.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love and to be abandoned by them. I just want to talk to you." Sam said holding his hands up as I took a step close after he had backed away.

"You don't know anything about me or my family." I said through clenched teeth. By now I was starting to freak out. Why on earth was I getting so mad and why was I shaking like I was in an earthquake?

"Let's go outside. Okay?" Sam said reaching for my arm.

"NO! It's cold outside. I'm not going." I said. He grabbed my arm forcefully and I let out a growl that belongs to an animal. I wasn't in control anymore. Something was trying to escape from within me.

"Calm down. If you can't go for a run." Sam said pushing me outside. I glared at him as he pulled me by the woods. "Listen to me Mel. I need you to calm down or something is going to happen to you. I don't think you'll like the outcome out of it either." He said letting go of me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked not believing my ears.

"No I'm not, but you need to get a hold of yourself." Sam said firmly.

"I need to go." I said feeling the urge to run away. I stalked off into the woods, but before I even made it ten feet I felt my anger over flow. Before I knew it I was falling flat on my face.

* * *

**AN: What is going to happen? Is she going to phase? I know, but let's see who can guess. Review!**


	6. Dazed and Confused

**AN: Sorry I re-wrote this five times. I just couldn't get anything write. This will have to do for now. Also since its been awhile, I'll remind you of what is happening. Mel and Sma were fighting in a way. Mel thought what was happening was terrible and was shaking like she was about to phase. She ran away and tripped. Then we are here, so read! Oh yeah, whatever Sam says that's bolded is an alpha order.  
**

* * *

**Chp.6(Dazed and Confused) **

"Melanie. **STOP**." Sam yelled as I tripped over my own two feet. I regained balance and tried to run away. I swear I tried. I tried with all of my power, but couldn't. My legs were glued to the ground. I couldn't even move an inch. I looked around as a twig snapped from behind me. As my eyes scanned the forest I saw them. Three pairs of glowing eyes. They all looked like they belonged on the beast that haunts my nightmares. Standing with a hard look on his face, but with soft eyes, was Sam. He sent me an intimidating look.

"Why can't I move?" I asked him. I had to be dreaming. He ignored my comment and came a step forward.

"**You will go back to the house and to your room immediately. You will then proceed to get ready for bed. When you are ready you will immediately fall asleep. Also you will be nicer from now on.**" Sam said with authority. I growled at him. As soon as the feral sound left my lips I heard the eyes growl at me. Sam cocked an eyebrow when I didn't start moving. "**Now.**" He said firmly. I let out another growl and fought the urge to move.

"No." I said in a quivering voice. I immediately followed with a growl, because that was the only thing that came out strong. Within a second Sam was in right in front of me. He towered over me and a low growl was forming in his chest.

"Do not growl at me again." Sam said in a warning tone. I looked at the floor as shame washed over me. What was going on? Sam cleared his throat and took a step to the side. "You were going somewhere." He said motioning me forward. My feet moved against my will and I walked to the house.

* * *

My ears pounded and sweat dripped down my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. _What happened last night? _I woke up dazed and confused. I had seen the beast that haunts my nightmares. There were three of them. Sam had threatened me, and told Seth something that was making him worry about me. I had moved when I didn't want to. I thought it was all a dream. It really should be, but I feel like something has been ripped out of me. My will. My free will is gone. I'm attached to Sam somehow. Whatever he said last night I had to do.

I stepped into the shower and let the freezing water cascade down my back. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and my mind cleared. I sprung back to reality as I tipped my head back into the spray of water. All last night was was a dream. I was fine. I was a whole person. The only thing that tied me to Sam was our father.

I ran a comb through my tangled hair. The knots fell out easily and I smiled. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt I headed down stairs. I was going to be nice today. It was a rare occasion, but if last night was real it would shock Sam. We all know by now I love making Sam think. It entertains me.

"Hey Emily! What are you making?" I asked her in a sweet airy voice. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me funny.

"Pancakes and bacon right now. There are some waffles on the table." She said slowly.

"Thanks! Do you need any help?" I asked her as Collin and Brady stopped eating and looked at me.

"I'm fine Mel. Thanks for asking." She answered looking around frantically. Her eyes landed on the arch behind me that lead to the living room. I turned and smiled. All of the boys, including Leah, were here. I walked in with a bounce to me step.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

"Hi." They all mumbled back after a second. Sam placed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sound. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sam? I hope you aren't mad at me." I said honestly. Whoa, were had that come from and why am I genuinely being nice.

"I'm fine." He snapped at me.

"Sammy? Tell me." I said pulling his ear slightly. He shot up and glared at me.

"Someone." He growled out. Seth came over all smiles and butterflies. He was bouncing with excitement just like me.

"Let's go eat some pancakes." Seth said pulling me away. I smiled and followed him.

"Bye Sam! Feel better!" I called over my shoulder as Seth dragged me into the kitchen. He sat me down and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked as I stared at him.

"Water please! Oh and Seth, can I have some whipped cream." I asked him.

"Sure thing." He said digging in the fridge.

"Thanks! You are so nice." I said as he handed me everything.

"I know." He said with a secret smile spread across his lips. He started eating so I did as well. I hummed as I ate which was weird. I never hummed. Seth slammed his fist on the table and jumped up.

"Seth?" I asked him. He sent me a look, so I sank into my chair.

"Sam change her back!" He yelled walking into the living room at an unnatural pace. What was he talking about? I hadn't even done anything.

"It doesn't make sense though Seth. I ordered her and she responded like you guys would, but I told her to be nicer and she acts like Kim did that one time I ordered her." Sam said scratching his head as I walked into the living room.

"I don't think she's going to phase. Sure she was shaking, but this." Jake said standing up and motioning to me. "She wouldn't be acting like a complete psycho if she was going to phase soon. Maybe she will in a year, but now?" He finished as everyone looked at me.

"Mel. Come here." Sam sighed.

"You are mad at me! I'm so sorry." I started, but got cut off as he grabbed my hand.

"Shhh. **Stop acting nice. Go back to acting how you want to act.**" He said in that voice. I gasped as that whole inside of me, my will, shattered into a million pieces and then magically fixed its self. I looked up from my hand and saw Sam looking at me. I shrugged off his hand and glared.

"What's going on?" I spat at him.

"She's back!" Seth yelled hugging be from behind. I looked up and smiled.

"Where did I go?" I asked as his face fell.

"Sam! She doesn't remember a fucking thing." Seth yelled shaking. He was right. I had no idea when I woke up or what happened last night. Everything else was fuzzy.

"That's a good thing Seth." He said in a quiet voice as he ran his hand over his tattoo that all of them had. Seth's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Right! Mel you want some pancakes and whipped cream?" He asked me.

"That sounds amazing." I smiled up at him. I may not remember this morning or last night, but I knew one thing. Seth would tell me anything.

* * *

**AN: Review please?**


	7. Jobs

**AN: I'm so sorry it toke this long. I've just not been feeling this story, and Jessblack1121 isn't writing it with me anymore. This is all my work now. I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

**Chp.7(Jobs)**

"So you all can turn into wolves, and I almost did last night?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah. Believe me?" He said. He had just told me everything about last night. I was a little freaked out to say the least.

"Of course. You would never lie to me." I said feeling as if there was more, but I didn't want to know. I had had enough excitement for awhile.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me with concern etched onto his face.

"Yeah." I said looking out my window that faced the front yard. The leaves blew around in the wind and it looked like it was about to rain. It was the same old same old except something was wrong with the picture. There was a car parked on the side of the road.

"Mel!" A high voice yelled as my door burst open. I whipped around smiling like a mad man.

"Isla!" I cried running into her arms. She hugged me tight like she was never going to let go. She held me at arms length and grinned.

"Damn girl. You've grown." She said with awe. I was now as tall as her which was saying something. Isla could be a model. She has the weird name and the height.

"Don't I know it? I barely fit in my clothes anymore." I said motioning to the overwhelming pile of clothes on my floor. "Joey!" I screamed as I saw him slink into my room. He smiled as I ripped myself out of Isla's hold and launched myself into his open arms.

"Hey Mel. Did you miss me?" He asked hugging me to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"No." I said shaking my head when he released me. He just stood there gapping at me. "Of course I did. Stop acting like you thought I meant it." I said in a 'duhhh' voice.

"Logan's down stairs." Joey explained when he saw me looking around.

"Makes since. Lots of women down their cooing over him probably."

"Hey, Is and random guy can you give us a minute alone." Joey asked sitting down on my bed. Seth and Isla left us alone shutting the door. "You okay? You seem really fucked up." Joey said patting a spot on the bed next to him. I came over and sat down resting my head on his shoulder.

"Sam and I don't really get along, and a lot of weird stuff has been happening with me."

"I got a job." Joey blurted out. I sent him a weak glare.

"We're talking about me right now. I need someone to cheer me up." I said annoyed.

"That's the point. My job is in Forks." He said smiling wide.

"Where's that?" I asked crinkling up my nose. What type of name is Forks?

"Seriously? Are you obtuse or something?"

"Oh so we're using big words now Joseph. But seriously where the hell is Forks?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It's right outside of La Push."

"No-uh." I said biting my lip to hide a smile. This would be a cruel joke if he was kidding.

"I'm dead serious." He said laughing at me. I shrieked in delight and jumped up. I did a little happy dance around my room. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Isla graduated early. She's coming to live with me, and she has an internship with some government agency until she can go to college." Joey added which only caused me to scream louder. The door burst open again with a mob of guys looking into my room.

"Mel?" Seth asked looking at me weird.

"I'm so fucking happy!" I cried out. I ran over to him and hugged Seth quickly. I then hugged Joey. I turned looking to hug Isla and froze. She was hanging on Embry's arm. I ran over to her and gave her a quick hug while I whispered into her ear, "Careful with him he's only 16."

"Just one year." She reminded me as we pulled away from each other.

"So everyone. I say we all get out of my small room and go to a bigger one." I said with fake enthusiasm. Everyone mumbled words of agreement. I grabbed Sam's arm just as he was about to leave. I nodded for Joey to go, and he walked out of the room as a confused Sam stayed behind.

"Seth told me about you guys." I said with my hands on my hips.

"What exactly did he say?" Sam said matching my position.

"You guys can turn into wolves and that I almost did. He also explained the 'alpha-order', which in my opinion is messed up. He also said I might not phase because of how I reacted to it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said sounding relived.

"So am I. If you would have opened with, 'hey Mel. I can turn into a wolf now.' Things might have gone a little bit better for us."

"Really?" Sam asked suddenly hopeful.

"I still don't like you." I quickly added, just so we were clear. "But I'm sorry." I said after his face fell.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." He said with the up most sincerity.

"I used to hurt myself." I blurted out. His eyes grew big and he frowned deeply. "That's what I thought my siblings told you."

"I don't know what to say." He said after a moment as he rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Don't tell anyone. No one knows except my siblings. I just thought you should know. Joey will probably tell you later, so you can watch for signs. I'm over it though." I said with a nod to assure him I really was over it. When Garrett got sick I started to hurt myself. Isla found out and stopped me, but I always wanted to hurt myself again. I don't feel like that anymore. Sure I'm angry, sad, resentful, and just plain mean now, but I don't want to hurt myself.

"I wouldn't ever tell anyone. Thanks. It means a lot that you told me." Sam said moving towards the door. "Shall we join everyone?"

"We shall." I said skipping ahead of him to go find Seth.

* * *

"Put me down!" I giggled as Seth continued to carry me upside down to an unknown place. He said it was a big secret.

"I can't. Sorry." Seth said with a lazy grin. I struggled in his grasp trying to free myself.

"Please!"

"Fine. We're here anyways." Seth said placing me upright on the ground. I blinked as stars filled my vision.

"Where are we?" I asked a second too late as Mrs. Clearwater came running out of the house smiling crazily.

"You must be Mel. I'm Sue." Mrs. Clearwater said pulling me into yet another hug.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Sorry about my appearance. I was carried upside down here." I said trying to flatten down my hair.

"Please call me Sue." She said sweetly. Then she turned to Seth and hit him in the chest. "You never carry a girl upside down." She said with fake disappointment. I stifled a laugh when Seth responded.

"Yes ma'am."

"I didn't know you were a mamma's boy." I whispered to Seth as we followed his mother into the house.

"You aren't mad at me for bringing you over here?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not." I said truthfully. After all I'm just meeting a friend's mom. It's not a big deal or anything.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Tell me in a review please! Oh and for the next chapter do you want it starting off on a different day or do you want to see Mel meet Seth's mom? Tell me please or else I won't know what to do. **


	8. Flirty Frustations

**Chp.8(Flirty Frustrations) **

"You have to invite me over more often!" I squealed jumping onto Seth's back. I leaned over just in time to see him roll his eyes. Lunch with his mom had been awesome.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." He said full of anger towards his mother. She may or may not have showed me pictures of Seth…when he was little… in the tub… naked.

"Oh Sethy Seth calm your horse down. I thought you were a cute child." I said placing my head on top of his.

"I was a cute child. Thank you." He said nodding his fat head. I jumped off his back and walked around to his side as we continued walking back to Sam's house, er my house. When I found out Sam was the alpha to this whole wolf pack thing, I felt like he deserved some credit. The job has got to be hard.

"I bet I was cuter." I said smirking.

"That's highly unlikely. You did see my pictures." He said back to his cheery, happy self. It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"I still have my doubts." I admitted raising an eyebrow. Before he could respond I added in, "Do you know why Sam wants us back?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"He wants to talk."

"About."

"Canis lupus"

"What?" I asked him. He laughed at my now scrunched up face.

"Wolves. You know he wants to go more in depth on what I already told you." He said shrugging.

"Yuck. Am I going to have to hear the legends and all that jazz?" I asked praying I wouldn't have to.

"Well no, but you might have to tell us what makes you mad and all that jazz." He said mocking me.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Do you really want to phase?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Let's just wait for Sam." Seth said motioning me forward. We were at the house. I took a calming breath knowing I'd probably need it later.

"Let's do this thing." I said to myself cracking my neck. Why oh why, am I so over dramatic.

I walked into the house smiling as I smelled something sweet. I ran, more like speed walked, into the kitchen to find Emily. I scrunched up my nose at the sight of what appeared to be more muffins.

"I thought you liked cupcakes!" She said glaring at Seth when she saw us.

"I love them!" I cried pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much!" I said squeezing her one last time before letting her go. She paled looking at me.

"Samuel Uley! Did you tell her to be nice again?" She yelled at Sam in the living room. All of the guys, who were probably here for the meeting, turned to look at us.

"No?" He said to her unsure. Turning his attention to me he looked me up and down, "Did I?"

"Oh would you all stop! Is it that weird that I'm happy?" I asked only to be answered by a chorus of 'yes.'

I gaped at them. I was nice. Sometimes. "Maybe I just want to be nice, so I don't become the Little Red to Sam's wolf." I said walking into the living room.

"That sounds really sexual." Paul said in a pervish voice wiggling his eyebrows at Seth. Seth growled at him as did Sam.

When nobody was looking I flipped Paul the bird. Paul shook his head slowly at me. Great! I just made enemies with a bad tempered wolf. This is going to be just peachy.

"So Mel. I take it Seth explained everything about us?" Sam asked clearing his throat. I snapped my attention back to him sitting down.

"Yeah. Y'all can turn into big, fuzzy wolves, vampires are real, you're the alpha, you have something dreadful called the alpha order, and I almost became a part of your cult." I said bored out of my mind. Seth really had covered just about everything.

"Oh you forgot imprinting." Paul threw in. Seth's eyes grew wide, and he looked a little sick when Paul began humming the wedding march.

"Oh yeah, he told me about that too." I said feeling awkward. Seth had promised that he told me everything. I hate not being in the loop.

"So are you guys planning your wedding already?" Paul joked. Now it was my turn to pale. What in the world was he talking about?

"Seth what the hell is imprinting?" I screamed standing up. My hands hung at my side shaking considerably.

"It's well… um… fuck you Paul!" Seth yelled starting to shake too. He stormed out of the house leaving all of us shell shocked. Seth was supposed to be a happy and carefree person not a hot head werewolf who swears.

"Can anyone else tell me?" I asked wanting to know what had made my Seth so upset.

"It's just a legend. Imprinting isn't really real." Sam explained. That still didn't tell me why Seth was so upset. As if reading my mind Sam continued, "Paul likes to make fun of Seth, because he used to believe in it. You know like an older brother making fun of his younger brother for believing in Santa." I looked at him with uncertainty.

"If you say so. But Sam do realize that if you just lied to me I will never forgive you." I said with all seriousness. He looked disturbed for a minute, but quickly sighed.

"Mel. I think you should go outside and talk to Seth. He's on the back porch." Sam said not even looking at me. I frowned deeply at him. Why did he have to always act so weird around me? Why did they ALL have to act so damn strange? I wasn't mad at them for it. I was pissed and annoyed. I flung the window open, which was over the back porch. Seth's head whipped around to meet my eyes.

"Get over yourself, Seth!" I yelled slamming the window down. I stalked up towards my room yelling over my shoulder, "I'll just figure everything out myself!"

I shut my door with a loud bang. I quickly moved the chair at my desk under the handle successfully blocking anyone from entering. I threw open my laptop with an exaggerated groan. I knew full well that everyone was listening to me downstairs. I slammed my finger down onto the keys typing in 'imprint' into Google.

I let out another groan as nothing came up that would make sense. It was all just a bunch of stuff about ducks imprinting on their mothers. Did Seth think he had a new mother at one point or something? I shrugged off the idea with a snort. Who would think that? I grabbed my camera off my dresser slinging the strap around my neck.

I opened my door as several bodies toppled over. I snapped a picture as the guys were momentarily blinded by the flash.

"Eavesdropping is rude." I chided them like they were small children. I stepped over the guys walking downstairs.

"Mel. Can we talk?" Seth asked sounding heartbroken. I came up with a million nasty things to say to him, but I couldn't vocalize them.

"I'm going to take some pictures. You can come if you want." I said suddenly wanting him to come with me.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Seth asked as I snapped yet another picture of the water. I wiggled my feet into the sand looking at him through my camera.

"Yes." I responded capturing his face on my camera. His eyes were dead and he looked broken.

"I'm really sorry. What did the guys exactly say about imprinting?" Seth asked me sounding scared. I sighed placing my camera in my lap.

"They said whatever it is that it's fake. You apparently believed in imprinting once. I didn't believe them though, so I Googled it."

"What did Google have to say?"

"A load of crap. I just feel like I'm missing out on a big secret though." I said pouting slightly. Seth's warm hands wrapped around me pulling me onto his lap. I gasped shocked at his action.

"Believe me you are not missing out on anything." He whispered into my ear. Was it just me or did he sound extremely lustful? And why do I have butterflies in my stomach?

"I like secrets though." I said sticking out my bottom lip farther. I turned my head to the side to look at Seth.

"I bet you do." He whispered looking at my lips. He began to lean forward and I panicked. We were just friends! I don't do the whole boyfriend thing. I don't even like him. Do I?

"Mel! Seth!" Someone yelled from across the beach. They were just walking out of the forest and didn't seem to see us yet. I jumped off his lap landing in the sand. I was a little glad for the interruption.

"What!" I yelled back trying to sound like my usually annoyed self. My voice came out shaky and somewhat excited. Crap.

"It's going to storm soon. You guys should head back to Sam's." The voice said coming closer. I recognized it as Embry, my pillow fighting buddy.

"Okay. I'm getting tired anyways." I faked a yawn. Seth eyed me cautiously. I jumped up and started walking back home at a quick pace.

I walked into the house in record time. Emily and Sam saw me and waved me over. I smiled at them sweetly as I skipped to them.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner will be ready in ten. You should go clean up; we're having a movie night." Emily said clearly happy.

"Yeah sure okay." I said racing up the stairs just as Seth walked into the house looking a little pissed himself.

"I'll save you a seat, Mel!" He called up to me. I shut my door pretending not to hear him as I sank down. What was it about Seth Clearwater? Earlier today I didn't even like him, and we were just friends. Less than twenty four hours later and we've almost kissed.

I got up knowing that I would be drug downstairs if I wasn't ready soon. I've heard from Seth that movie night is a very serious occasion. The only downer is Emily always gets to pick. I shrugged off my clothes and pulled on a fuzzy sweatshirt and my yoga pants. After pulling my hair up into a sloppy bun I walked down stairs. The strong aroma of pizza hit me hard. I breathed it in as my stomach rumbled. I was really hungry.

"Oh there you are!" Emily said as she saw me walk into the living room. I smiled at her and looked for a place to sit. Every single spot was taken. My eyes landed on Seth who had a happy grin on his face.

"Melanie. You can sit with me." Seth said scooting over a little. I crinkled my eyebrows together. Did he just use my full name? His smile only widened at my hesitance. Damn that boy. He was mad at me for not kissing him. You see, this is why I don't do the whole relationship thing. Guys get pissed at you for no reason.

"I'd love to Seth." I smiled in an overly sweet voice.

"I got you some pizza." He said as I sat next to him in the small chair. The son of a bitch wanted me to sit on his lap.

"Thanks." I said repositioning myself so I was on his lap. He seemed a little shocked as did everyone else. If Sam were a cartoon he'd have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Seth?" He asked a silent question.

"Nope!" Seth answered Sam quickly.

"Well let's start the movie!" Emily squealed. I looked at Seth who genuinely looked happy and shocked. Maybe he wasn't mad and I was imagining it…

The movie started and my pizza grew cold, but I was too busy staring at Seth.

"You're missing the movie." He whispered to me. His hands were resting on my upper thighs.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered back to him. He turned to face me looking worried.

"Not at all." He said questioningly.

"You're mad we didn't kiss, and I ran away. Seth, I'm not as dumb as I look. You purposely chose this seat so I would have to sit on your lap to be comfortable."

"Maybe. You hate me?"

"I don't know." I said leaning in. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped as I placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no." He answered nodding his head. I jumped up laughing in my head. I liked Seth, but things between us were going to go slow. I wanted to drag it out, so he could never break my heart. Or more importantly, Sam could never break him. Sam started to get up and follow me out of the room, but I heard something hit him. I looked back to see Emily looking at Seth and then at me. She smiled brightly; I knew then that she saw the whole thing.

* * *

**AN: Nice, long, and fluffy! I hope you liked it. I needed to write this to set it up so Seth wasn't completely in the friend zone. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and does anyone have any ideas they want to share with me? Also anyone want to beta my stories? I think I may want one, but I'm not to sure…**

**Check out, The Marvellous Seeweed on Fanfiction. Her story, When You Let Your Heart Win is amazing. I love it so much, but she barely has any readers. So please check it. **

**Review her story and mine please!**


End file.
